


【冬叉】Birthday Surprise（吃醋梗pwp）

by Rhiannon1118



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 假想情敌, 吃醋, 生贺
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118
Summary: 给施雪的2018生贺，我希望以后的每年都有机会给她写生贺❤





	【冬叉】Birthday Surprise（吃醋梗pwp）

“Surprise！”  
欢快的门铃声被慌忙赶过来的脚步声打断，家门打开，布洛克.朗姆洛意外地发现此刻他男朋友的表情不是预料中的惊讶与惊喜，Winter的额角冒汗、眼神躲闪、身体发颤——明显地受到了惊吓的样子。

哦，这他妈可奇怪了。朗姆洛换上一副贼笑的表情迈步进屋，上提的嘴角和面部肌肉让他半边皱缩的皮肤显得愈发狰狞。他变成这样已经四年多快五年了，上帝保佑Winter的反射弧可别这么长，在他们已经同床共枕了这么长时间之后才后知后觉地厌恶起这张丑脸来。

“Ru…Rum…”Winter只愣了几秒钟就回过神来，连忙把旅行背包从Rumlow的肩膀上卸下，又接过他手里的拉杆箱，“你怎么这么早就回来了？”

“想你。”男人总把肉麻的话说得轻描淡写，“就早一天结束任务回来了，惊喜吗？”他边说边四处扫视，像个严厉的主人检查独自在家的哈士奇有没有偷偷破坏东西，视线先落在门口放鞋子的架子上，又扫了一眼木架顶层用来放钥匙和各种卡片的白色瓷盘，迈步进屋看向客厅的沙发靠背，又转头远远望了一眼门板虚掩的餐厅和厨房。

Winter强迫自己露出一个嘴角抽搐的笑容，“我真的没想到。”他的语气里少的是欢愉多的是懊恼，尤其当Rumlow想要走向卧室时，他赶忙堵住了男人的去路，“听着，我们现在为什么不出去吃饭呢？我听说附近新开了一家很棒的餐厅……”

这让Rumlow更加确定了他的推断——Winter在背着自己偷情，他的举动还进一步暗示，那个金发蓝眼的奸夫现在就在他们的卧室里。

“当然，明天就是我生日，我们可以出去庆祝。但现在我要换身衣服。”男人边说边率先抢到门把手的控制权，刚迈进卧室就感到脚下一软，随即突然的爆破声结结实实地把特战队队长吓了一跳。

WInter只好无奈地打开灯，他急不可待的男朋友刚刚亲手毁了自己的生日惊喜。

“这他妈是什么？”Rumlow难以置信地看着他心爱的地中海装修风格的卧室，它被彻底改造了一番，怎么说呢，如果已经被捣毁的九头蛇转行去开婚庆公司，一定会不顾后续的离婚率而选择这样的装饰。

地板上堆满了大小不一的黑白灰三色的气球，刚刚他不小心踩爆了一个，破破烂烂的气球尸体看上去像个被撕碎的垃圾袋。床栏杆上紧紧缠着泛着光的枪灰色拉花，他一点也不想知道Winter到底是从哪里买到颜色这么奇怪的装饰物。两侧的床头柜上分别放着一个亮晶晶的透明头骨，天灵盖被掀掉，本应装着大脑的颅腔现在安放着几朵深红色的玫瑰花。最妙的还是正对大床的那面墙，他男朋友用夜光质地的喷漆在上面安排了两根栩栩如生的交缠在一起的人类腿骨。

“快告诉我这颜料能被擦掉，还有，你什么时候信的邪教？”朗姆洛装作严肃地把双手插在腋下抱住胳膊，从工装背心的领口隐约露出来饱满的胸肌被刻意挤压而形成的浅沟。

winter强迫自己把眼睛从他男朋友浅褐色的奶子上移开，转而和Rumlow对视以表现自己的恳切：“别这样，这其实是个生日惊喜，凑齐这些装饰物并不容易，我想了好几天才让这房间里处处有我们的元素。”

“哦——！”Rumlow发出一声夸张的喟叹，拉长的语调中饱含了欣慰和疼爱，“就快他妈的到这儿来。”男人伸开胳膊敞露胸膛，等着winter把他漂亮且硕大的头颅埋进自己怀里。

“现在，”前任刺客一边浅浅嗅吸着Rumlow身上稀薄的汗味一边紧紧盯着靠墙的衣柜，“我们可以出去吃饭了吗？”

男人没答话，只是笑着捞起winter的下巴和他接吻，用板牙啃着那片果冻一样饱满的嘴唇。

“可是我更想先吃你。”

隔着一扇薄薄百叶门胆战心惊地听着外面的那对爱情鸟的对话，美国队长开始沉重地反思自己到底做错了什么才会沦落到躲在他发小家的衣柜里，偷听一场即将开播的活春宫。

首先他不该接受bucky的邀请。

迟钝如Steve也明白，他最好的朋友的伴侣并不待见自己。每次他来做客时，总能在餐桌上受到来自Rumlow的“我的天你怎么还单身？”的亲切质问和“你是不是在等哪个恰巧也单身的棕发绿眼的小帅哥当替代品？”的无情嘲讽。更别提当自己和bucky在饭后叙旧而Rumlow完全插不上话的时候，他对着Steve露出的那副笑容——和几年前在神盾局的下行电梯里抽出电击棒时一模一样。

但Steve就是没法拒绝来自bucky的一切要求，帮他在卧室的墙上画画是个轻而易举的小忙，更何况Bucky还鼓励他如果rumlow对这个生日惊喜满意，美国队长和特战队队长的关系有可能冰释前嫌。但其实Steve内心深处明白，交叉骨对自己的敌意是源远流长的、是不可调和的、是personal的。

其次他应该果断地在敲门声响起之前就果断地跳窗逃跑。比起衣衫不整大汗淋漓地在他们的卧室和叉骨正好打个照面，堂堂美国队长从五楼阳台纵身而下算得上什么呢？

但明显的，当忙于装饰房间的两位超级士兵的四倍听力同时捕捉到楼道里越来愈近的脚步声时，冬日战士率先表现出了更强的求生欲，他几乎是拎着Steve的脖领子把他塞进了衣柜里，还信誓旦旦地许诺：“忍一会，兄弟。我一会儿把他支走，你趁机赶紧跑.”

而现在，清楚地听到地板上无辜的气球们被两个男人踩得噼啪作响，紧接着厚实柔软的床垫发出沉重的闷响，然后嘴唇吮吸、舌头搅动、喉咙震颤、衣裤窸窣的声音不绝于耳，而被分离多日的男朋友热情对待的发小显然十分乐在其中并没有半点想要叫停的意思。Steve悲愤地联想到，就如自己无法拒绝Bucky的求援，他的老朋友同样也无法拒绝rumlow的求欢，这就像是个坚不可摧的食物链，美国队长永远瑟瑟发抖地蹲在最底层。

“我爱你。”在他们野生动物捕食一般的亲吻间隙，Steve听到bucky见缝插针的表白。

“说点儿我不知道的，”透过百叶门的缝隙，Steve在某个特定的角度能看到Rumlow的半张脸，他正把bucky压在床上，居高临下地质问着，“比如，这别致的装饰只是你一个人包揽的么？你那极具艺术天分的旧情人有没有帮你？”

衣柜里的Steve和床上的winter同时想要跳起来解释，但美国队长的意志力阻止了他的主动暴露，而冬日战士双手上突然扣紧的一副振金手铐把他牢牢拴在了床头栏杆上。

“我和Steve从来不是那种关系……”winter虚弱地解释，他不明白为什么rumlow总是对自己最好的朋友抱有成见，他以为Rumlow能对男人之间的深厚友谊感同身受。说真的，winter自己不也从来没介意过特战队的副队对他男朋友表现出的额外关心吗？

“我说你有你就有。”男人粗暴地打断他的话，Steve很早以前就是Rumlow的假想敌，早在winter还是资产而他当管理员的时候。他既无能为力地嫉妒美国队长和巴恩斯中士将近一个世纪的深厚友谊，又会在理智短暂地回归他疯狂的大脑时感到一点庆幸，在他们相遇之前的几十年，他孤独的爱人能有一个忠诚的伙伴。

winter只好无奈地任由Rumlow随意宣誓他的所有权。男人正骑马一样地跨坐在他身上，这姿势并不舒服，因为他分明感受到Rumlow的两瓣圆屁股正不停地在他的下腹处磨蹭着变换位置，winter该感谢自己加宽了不少的体型，把骑跨着他的Rumlow的大腿根拉伸到舒适与疼痛的临界点，让他的男朋友小心翼翼地撑着他轮廓变得有些模糊的腹肌探身过来，装作圣洁地虔诚啄吻他的额头和眼睫。

布鲁克林曾经的小花花公子怎么也没想到，有朝一日被人轻咬一下鼻尖也能让自己的老二硬到发痛。他下意识地想伸手去抚慰，却被一对手铐紧紧束缚。

Rumlow啃咬着winter变得柔和的下颌线发出嗤笑，指节粗大的手探进他T恤衫的领口揉搓那对愈发丰满的胸肌。瓦坎达实在是个热情淳朴的好地方，寄养在那里的男朋友好像都得被喂胖了他们才能心安理得地把人送回来。

winter极少被人触碰的淡色乳头格外敏感，最轻柔的吮吸都能让无坚不摧的超级英雄控制不住的抽噎出声，更别提Rumlow下嘴没轻没重的磨蹭和撕咬了。当男人毛茸茸的下巴顺着胸膛擦过他柔软的腹部，用胡须恶意地搔刮他肚脐上的浅凹时，winter已经低吼着在裤子里射了一回了。

Rumlow抬眼脸带嘲讽地看着他的男朋友，这位时而敏感过度又时而神经大条的winter soldier，“还想出去吃饭？需要我打开衣柜给帮你换条裤子？”

在Steve惊叫出声之前，winter抢先自暴自弃般地呻吟道:“不……就他妈的继续吧，我想要你。”

皮带扣弹开的声音清脆又轻快，Rumlow把winter的内裤剥下一大半，让边沿在他的屁股上发出弹响，压抑的喘息掩盖不住吮嘬和吞咽的水声。Steve知道交叉骨会像含一根冰棍一样含着他发小的阴茎，从下舔到上再用嘴唇包裹住它的头部, 嘬紧了他本来就没多少肉的脸颊用力吮吸，就像他总是在食堂的冰箱旁做的那样。

衣柜里的美国队长随手扯过一件外套遮住眼睛，又拿袖子捂住耳朵，强迫自己想些别的来分散注意力。

“太黏糊了，”他脑海中突然闪过娜塔莎对她同事们的惯常吐槽，“我是说，啧，他们有必要一边争论新来的实习生的那个媚眼到底是抛给谁的，一边还把大腿紧紧贴在一起么？”

“Nat，你不懂。”Steve记得自己当时真心为bucky和brock能排除万难终成眷属而高兴，“他们在谈恋爱啊。”

“我当然不懂。”黑寡妇无情地补充，“一个烧伤到面目全非，一个胖到另一个揽都揽不过来，却还担心对方被别人抢走。”

把winter舔硬对Rumlow来说简直毫无难度，嘴里的肉棒戳得他腮帮子发酸，他在对方下意识地挺腰想要戳进自己的喉咙前把它吐了出来，欣赏那根分量十足的紫红色凶器沾着亮晶晶的唾液筋脉怒张的样子。

Rumlow揩了龟头上渗出的前液做润滑，坐在winter的胯上往后穴里塞了两根湿漉漉的手指，他尽力后仰身体好让对方完全看到那个小洞是如何被粗壮的手指侵入后向两边分剪开，细小的褶皱被展平，露出潮湿深红的内里，张合着吞咽进更多手指。

Rumlow正自己把自己玩得性致勃发，只把winter当成一个坐骑，在他身上颠簸扭动喘息呻吟，硬邦邦的老二甩在winter的肚皮上啪啪作响。

“把我解开。”他强忍着下腹难耐的烧灼感，拉扯着手铐发出丁零当啷的噪音，“这是你的生日，我会让你爽。”

“嗯哼？”rumlow眯着眼睛按摩自己的前列腺，肠液顺着指缝滴在winter 身上，“不，谢谢，我想我性生活还能自理。”

winter不知道自己究竟做错了什么要受到如此折磨，他的男朋友铁了心的不让他如愿，甚至还用自己湿漉漉的臀缝夹住他的老二来回磨蹭，圆润的头部几次差点撞进穴口，又被男人扭腰躲开，淫水把身下的肉棒浇的滑溜溜的, 而Rumlow就像个欠操的婊子一样快乐地骑在winter的腰上摇来晃去。

他用尽所有的毅力不让自己骂出脏话，只是因为害怕衣柜里的史蒂夫条件反射地冲出来教育他俩即使在床上也要注意“language”。Rumlow完全沉浸在吃这种毫无来由的醋里，以至于明明winter抬一下腰就能把Rumlow捅上天堂,他却偏要享受吊冬日战士胃口的成就感。winter分明能感受到那个咧开的肉嘴也在讨好地亲吻他的前端试图品尝整个阴茎，但Rumlow却执意想从对方嘴里得到自己臆想中的不实坦白，这混球在用自私的嫉妒心同时折磨着他们两个人。

扯断一副振金手铐对于恼羞成怒的冬日战士来说不算什么难事，尽管他的新手臂事后的确需要瓦坎达的小公主再次检修，但眼下把鸡巴高翘屁股冒水的Rumlow摁进床铺，捏住他的胯骨狠撞进去，让他把哭叫梗在喉咙里，做到这一切简直轻而易举。

“你个蠢货、混账，”winter握住Rumlow公鹿一样的脖颈，用拇指上下搓动男人的喉结帮他重新找回自己的呼吸，“ 还不明白吗？我是你的，”他边说边挺腰猛顶了进去，Rumlow的洞比他离开之前紧了一点，而winter今天就要把这里重新干开,“ 就像你是我的。”

他男朋友的反应过于激动，只顾着发出一声高过一声的呻吟，快感和情潮轮番上阵，接管他的神智和自控力，Rumlow的身体陷在床铺里软绵绵地任由winter随意操弄，前面的阴茎却兴奋地吐出前液，流过肿胀的会阴打湿被摩擦到火热的穴口。

“呃……别停，接着来。”Rumlow扯着身下乱七八糟的床单晃着屁股主动套弄winter的老二,蛮横地指挥着他如何把自己干得更加不像样，而winter只是顺从地一一照做，他当然没忘记房间里不合时宜的第三者，只是选择和Rumlow在一起总需要时不时把羞耻心和荣誉感抛诸脑后，他们把脸埋进对方的颈窝嗅吸熟悉的气味，用力把自己的臀部撞向彼此并同时放纵地出声，一个架起双腿另一个就弓起身体，坚硬的性器把柔韧的腰肢顶撞得直发颤。

……

Steve从未觉得夜晚如此漫长，等着衣柜外的动静渐渐消停，灯光熄灭，只有bucky入睡前习惯性的低声嘟囔断断续续地传来，美国队长早已面红耳赤的陷在尺码不一的一堆衣服中间昏昏欲睡了。

他打起精神又屏息等待了一会儿，顺便小幅度地活动好酸麻的双腿，确认外面彻底安静下来后才敢小心翼翼地推开柜门。 夜视能力极佳的双眼让美国队长看到了这样的景象：

他最好的朋友巴恩斯中士正和他的伴侣朗姆洛队长相拥着睡在一起，那姿势就像探索频道里在荒野中相依为命的两头野兽。床铺又乱又脏但他们谁也没嫌弃谁，Rumlow赤裸的身体上带着点任务中受到的皮外伤，而winter磨损严重的金属手掌正牢牢握住怀里男人发达的胸肌。

“队长，”Steve刚准备踮起脚尖转身离开，身后低哑的气声就突然响起，“别忘了你放在鞋柜上的摩托车钥匙。”

美国队长在夺路而逃的路上想着，也许他早该这么做。

 

FIN


End file.
